fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Ageha Aikatsu!
Ageha Aikatsu! is a new fan series made by MikuHatsune145 and is based around the butterfly. It revolves around Emily Maichō and her goal to become an idol. Story It is time for the audition season to start! Boys and girls all over Japan are eager to live their dream of becoming idols. Emily is one of them, she fell in love with the worlds of idols after going to several concerts and wanted to become an idol. She practiced every day at any time in order to become good at singing and dancing. She learned everything that there is to know about idols and did everything she could to become better. One academy came across her audition video and thought that she had a lot of potential. That academy then auditioned her and they decided to take her in much to her and her parents' joy. She thought she was on her way to live her dream but then the academy announced its group project and that only the best students will end up in the group. Emily then realized that she had to work harder to achieve her dreams. Characters *Emily Maichō *Color: Cyan *Type: Cool *School Dress: Cyan Butterfly Coord Emily wanted to be a part of the world of idols after seeing concerts by different idols: Cosmic Cherry, Aurora and KINGS. Loving to see people sing and dance, she absolutely wanted to become a part of it and took different classes to realize that. She even became a part of the performance club of her school. When she managed to become a student at Ageha Academy she thought that soon her dream will become reality but as soon as the group project was announced, she realized that she had to work her way through to achieve her dream. But she knows that it will not be easy and that she needs to improve and show that she truly wants to become an idol and sing on stage. *Miyuki Ibara *Color: Light Blue *Type: Sexy *School Dress: Blue Butterfly Coord Miyuki and her twin sister have been trying to become idols for a few years. Taking auditions and even ending up in a group but disbanding before they could even debut. Miyuki always had a talent for singing, even being part of her school's choir and winning talent contests. She even tried to become a student at Starlight school but gave up on it. Her sister convinced her that they shouldn't give up on their dreams and that there is still a chance and that is how they ended up becoming students at the Ageha Academy. Miyuki now wants to give her everything to become an idol and live her dream of singing on stage with her sister. *Tsubomi Ibara *Color: Pink *Type: Sexy *School Dress: Pink Butterfly Coord Tsubomi followed her twin sister in her passion for singing but grew a passion of her own for singing. She then also joined the school choir and took classes. She wished to become a singer who would sing her own songs on stage along with her sister Miyuki. But they both went to an idol concert and loved it, thinking that it would be much funnier to become idols together. They auditioned several times together but ended unsuccessful most of the time. So when they successfully became students at Ageha Academy, they thought it was the opportunity to become idols. *Nana Kamishiro *Color: Rainbow (main), White (sub) *Type: Cute *School Dress: Rainbow Butterfly Coord Nana wasn't in an academy before, she sang for people on the streets and posted videos of herself singing. It was more of a hobby for her but her parents thought that singing was fit for her. When the audition season started, her parents told her to take that chance. Nana wasn't sure but she wanted to try and see where it would lead her. So she was very surprised to pass the auditions but inside her, she deeply wanted to be an idol and wants to work as hard as she can to finally be on a stage and sing. *Makoto Ayase *Color: Red *Type: Pop *School Dress: Red Butterfly Coord Makoto has been trying to become an idol for most of her youth, becoming very interested in idols at 10 years old. She tried to audition at every famous academy at 14 only to be rejected by them. She almost gave up but decided to go for it anyway after her parents convinced her to continue, believing in their daughter's talent. Saiki thought she had a lot of potential but didn't knew how to manage her talent and that by becoming a student at the academy, she could get better and end up debuting some time. *Yuna Hojo *Color: Orange *Type: Cute *School Dress: Orange Butterfly Coord Yuna was already a student at the academy when the group was announced. She wanted to become an idol and applied, for the academy. They thought she had a lot of potential and that she looked exactly like an idol and had the talent as well. She was already chosen as a potential member of the group due to her natural talent. Yuna wants to make sure that it will happen and that she keeps her spot as a potential member. *Sae Yamabuki *Color: Purple *Type: Cool *School Dress: Purple Butterfly Coord Sae took part in the auditions when they started, the teachers thought she had a lot of potential and nice vocals. They thought she had the aura of an idol and had something charming about her. Sae having worked on that for a quite a while thought that she had all the chances of becoming an idol loving to sing and dance since she was a kid and thinking of the opportunity it would be to debut in a popular group. *Chidori Kurosawa *Color: Yellow *Type: Pop *School Dress: Yellow Butterfly Coord Chidori was scouted by the academy to become a student at the academy. At first she just wanted to make music and learned how to play instruments and slowly took an interest in singing. So when she was scouted, she took that as a sign that she was made to sing and absolutely wanted to become an idol. *Jeon Eunseo *Color: Burgundy *Type: Sexy *School Dress: Burgundy Butterfly Coord Eunseo moved from South Korea to Japan to realize her dream of becoming an idol thinking that she had better chances in Japan after failed attempts in South Korea. After finally succeeding her audition at the Ageha Academy, she thought that finally she would debut and become an idol as she always wished. *Ringo Miyazaki *Color: Pastel Green *Type: Cute *School Dress: Green Butterfly Coord Ringo is a student of the academy and she knows about the group project and wants to work hard in making it in the group. Ringo has attempted many times to become an idol and wants to prove that she is fit for the idol life and that she is talented. Diamond Butterfly System The Butterfly System transforms Premium Dresses into Butterfly Dresses and gives idols butterfly wings and transforms premium dresses into Butterfly Dresses based on butterflies and gems. The wings activate once the idol got the Butterfly Proof. Category:Fan series Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Ageha Aikatsu